


love at first switch

by phxlipshea



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Swap, Fluff, M/M, lucas is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phxlipshea/pseuds/phxlipshea
Summary: When Lucas turned 21, he woke up in a body that wasn't his.





	love at first switch

**Author's Note:**

> me vs ignoring that i have a fic to update and instead writes a oneshot

When Lucas woke up, he was in a totally different room.

Before he went to sleep last night, he knew how the outcome of the morning would go: he either woke up on his soulmate's body or he didn't at all. It was a fifty-fifty chance.

You see, when the youngest soulmate of the pair reaches the age of 21, they switch bodies and the traditional journey to find the other one begins. If the pair doesn't find each other after a week, they switch back and arrange a meeting. However, the switching can be cut short if the two share a kiss when they reunite.

Lucas didn't know if he was the youngest or the oldest until today. 

He was _ terrified _ the night before. Mika teased him to no end, telling him _ what if you wake up in a girl's body? _and Lucas only gave him his deadliest glare. After all, soulmates could be platonic or romantic.

But Lucas really wanted his soulmate to be romantic. He cherished someone who could understand him no matter what, whose love wouldn't end anytime soon. 

He just wanted to love and to be loved back.

When the lights went off at the shared apartment and Lucas was lying on his bed, he truly wished to wake up tomorrow on his soulmate's body. Lucas was going to feel disappointed if he found out the next morning he was still on his own body because that would mean two things: he was the oldest or he didn't have a soulmate.

The thought of not having a soulmate brought him some feelings he couldn't take. 

Lucas would look at Lisa, who didn't have a soulmate, and wonder _ how can she keep going _. 

Every time he thinks about it, it sends shivers down his spine.

He went to sleep nevertheless.

And he opened his eyes to a room that wasn't his.

The first thing he noticed were the drawings glued to the wall, scattered and different from each other. The most repeated drawing was a… Was that a badger? 

Lucas frowned.

He looked around the room, a bit messy and with art supplies spread over a working table. 

_ So his soulmate was an artist. Lovely. _

Lucas sat up on the bed, the duvet falling and revealing a toned chest. Lucas blushed and quickly looked away.

_ Well… at least he's a boy _, he thought while scanning the room for a shirt.

He felt groggy, light headed even, and Lucas pondered if maybe his soulmate drank the day before.

Lucas got up, stumbling a little with the new height and tried to walk to the nearest mirror to find out who was his soulmate. He first put on a shirt because _ yeah, _if he was going to look at "himself" in the mirror, he didn't need his eyes to wander lower. He found a bathroom right next to the bedroom, a door in front of it which he assumed was a bedroom and another one at the end of the hall.

He gathered some conclusions.

His soulmate really loved badgers, he had two roommates just like him, he was an artist and his hands and his chest were… Lucas was gay before, but this pretty much confirmed _ how gay _ he was.

Lucas entered the bathroom and when he looked at the face showing in the mirror, he wanted to scream.

(...)

When Eliott woke up, he was confused.

He felt… odd. His bedroom smelled in a way he didn't remember. 

_ What the hell is happening? Was I kidnapped? I knew I shouldn't have accepted those weird shots from Idriss. _

His mind went through infinity cases of where he could possible be but he was interrupted when a man came in with a woman who was wearing a bored expression. 

"Happy birthday, kitten!" The man cheered with a big smile.

Huh?

Eliott frowned at him and moved away, his eyes staring at the two individuals.

"Oh my God! Don't tell me I'm speaking to Lucas' soulmate!" Said man exclaimed with a happy tone.

_ Soulmate. _

Eliott was astonished for a moment. He thought he—. He did have a soulmate. He switched bodies with his soulmate! Eliott wanted to cry and shout at the top of the roof and tell the whole world he had a soulmate. 

He remembered on his 21st birthday he went to sleep with anticipation, excitement fueling his body knowing the next day he would meet his soulmate. 

But it didn't happen.

Eliott woke up on his bed with a terrible disappointment. Sofiane assured him that the day would eventually come, that he was probably the oldest of the pair. Eliott hoped that his friend was right, but he was scared that maybe, he didn't have a soulmate after all. A kind of punishment for all the wrongs he has done. 

And now, now the day came. He woke up on his soulmate's body.

He looked at the man, expecting his answer.

"Okay then, I won't tell you." Eliott smiled when he heard his soulmate's voice. 

The man let out an exaggerated gasp and nudged at the woman beside him.

"He's just as annoying as Lucas is! This is wonderful!" 

The woman just rolled her eyes as response.

Eliott chuckled at the man's behaviour, enjoying how excited he was to meet him.

"Oh well! Where are my manners?" He scolded himself. "I'm Mika and this lady is Lisa, we're your soulmate's roommates. What's your name? How old are you? What do you do for a living?" 

Eliott raised his eyebrows, flabbergasted by his questions.

"My name is Eliott, I'm 23 and I, huh, I'm an artist?" The last part was complicated, he was an artist but he was currently working at a coffee shop while he was searching for another job related to his art degree.

Mika beamed at him and clapped his hands.

"By your french, I'm assuming you live here in France. Where do you live? Do you want to meet Lucas?"

Lucas. His soulmate's name was beautiful.

"I live in Paris, in an apartment with two of my friends," he replied, observing the room with new eyes. There was a piano on the corner and a desk next to it where papers were scattered everywhere with pens and sticky notes. Eliott's smile got bigger. "I want to meet him."

Mika and Lisa exchanged smiles and dragged him out of the bed.

"Fortunately, we live in Paris too, so it's not going to be too hard to find him!" Mika informed him, directing him to the bathroom.

Eliott grinned, wishing he could meet Lucas soon. He was so excited by all of this happening, he was left speechless when he saw the boy gazing back at him in the mirror.

Lucas was… so beautiful. 

From his ocean blue eyes sparkling with happiness to his lips, full and pink. He had terrible morning hair but even then, with Lucas just seemed to work out on his favor. Eliott noticed the mole peeking from the shirt he was wearing and he swore, right in that moment, he fell in love with Lucas. 

Right. They didn't even know each other properly yet, but Eliott was sure that everything was going to be okay. He just knew.

Eliott turned to see Mika, who was smiling fondly at him.

"I _ want _ to meet him."

(...)

"Eliott! Eli!" Someone chanted from the other side. "What's taking you so long, man? I want to use the bathroom!" 

Lucas was nervous.

This man couldn't be his soulmate. This handsome man carved by the gods themselves. 

_ Is this a blessing or a curse? _

Oh, Lucas was truly panicking in his soulmate's bathroom. 

"Eliott!"

And even _ his _name was gorgeous.

Lucas groaned loudly.

He had to face Eliott's roommates sooner or later, preferably _ later _, but he was sure that one of them would open the door with a key any time soon. Lucas sighed. He could do this.

The boy opened the door slowly, afraid to meet the unknown man that was staring at him impatiently.

"Eliott, for the love of God! What took you so long?" A handsome, dark skinned man complained. Lucas opened and closed his mouth, the panic rising with every second.

"I-I'm… I'm not Eliott…" Lucas stuttered.

"What do you mean you're not— holy shit!" The man raved with a happy laugh. "Sofiane, come here! You are not going to believe this!" 

After a few seconds, Lucas heard rushed footsteps. Another man with slight curly hair appeared from the door at the end of the hallway, confused and sleepy.

"It's ten in the morning on a Saturday. What's so important?" Sofiane asked with furrowed brows.

"It's Eliott's soulmate." 

Sofiane froze and looked at him with disbelief.

"Are you for real? Oh my God! You have no idea how that boy has been moping around because he thought he didn't have a soulmate." Sofiane confessed and the other man smacked him in the arm with a warning look. "But now you are here! I knew it!"

Sofiane hugged him out of nowhere and Lucas stilled in his place, not knowing what the hell to do.

"Sofiane, you're scaring him." The man pushed him away gently, then he smiled at Lucas. "I'm Idriss, Eliott's best friend."

"I'm his best friend too!" Sofiane retorted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sof."

Lucas snorted with their interaction but he quickly regained his posture when both of them looked at him.

"What's your name?" Sofiane questioned, a kind smile forming on his lips.

"Lucas. I'm Lucas." 

The two exchanged looks. Idriss dropped an arm around him, guiding him out of the bathroom.

"I could tell you a lot of embarrassing stories about Eliott, but I want to do it when the man himself is present." Idriss commented, a mischief glint on his eyes.

"Do you live close? I assume you're french, by the way you speak." Sofiane added, raising an eyebrow.

"If you mean that I live in Paris too, then yes. I live with two other people." Lucas answered, looking around the apartment.

It was big enough for three young adults. In the same living room, there was a dining table and it was connected to the kitchen. Then you got the hall which directed to the bedrooms and the only bathroom. Lucas bet it was hell in the mornings to fight for the bathroom. But what called his attention was a painting in the living room, the light from the window giving it a sort of magical environment.

"Ah, that painting was made by Eliott," Idriss elaborated when he noticed the way Lucas' eyes were drawn to it. "He painted it two weeks after his 21st birthday. He tried to explain it to us, but yeah, this stuff is not really my thing."

"I think he called it Polaris or something like that, but he's referring to his soulmate." Sofiane continued, observing carefully Lucas' reaction.

Lucas was awestruck.

Eliott truly was a talented artist. The painting showed two individuals, one a man and the other… just someone, holding each other like their lives depended on it. He noticed that _ the other one _was like a flame, the red and the oranges contrasting with the man who was white pearl. The background went from a purple shade to a blue, ocean blue. Everything was mixed so well, Lucas felt tears threatening to spill.

Eliott was a lover and Lucas wished to be worthy of his love.

"It's… beautiful." Lucas croaked out. "I don't think that word makes it justice, though." 

Idriss smiled warmly, "I know, Lucas. I know the feeling." 

More seconds passed between them, Lucas trying to recover from the storm of emotions a single painting caused him. 

"Okay," Sofiane interrupted the moment. "We have to find Eliott so you two can meet."

_ Wait, what. _

"This soon?" Lucas went full panic mode, again.

"Uh, yeah? Unless you want to do that traditional shit." Idriss told him, unsure.

"Hey! I did it with Imane." Sofiane objected with an offended tone.

"Wait! You are Imane's soulmate?" The blue eyed boy inquired, surprised.

"Yes." The curly man said proud. "Do you know her?"

"Dude, we've been friends since high school." 

"She has never mentioned you before."

"Same goes for you," Lucas stated, then he looked at Idriss. "Although, I think I remember an older brother." 

Idriss cheered loudly while Sofiane saw him with a disbelief stare.

"You know, I like you already. We're going to keep you." The dark skinned man beamed at him.

"I'm not a pet."

"Well…"

In that moment, someone's phone rang and startled the three of them. It was Sofiane's. The curly man took it out from one of the pockets of his sweatpants and frowned when he read the unknown number.

"Do you recognize this number?" Sofiane asked, showing him the screen.

Lucas took a look and smiled.

"It's Mika's number, one of my roommates."

"What are you waiting for? Answer him! It's probably Eliott." 

"Okay! Okay, okay…" Sofiane mumbled and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello? Sofiane here."

_ "I know it's you, you dumbass." _Eliott replied on the other end.

"No need to be rude when your soulmate is present."

_ "He's still there? Can I talk to him so we can meet?" _

Sofiane gave Lucas a knowing look and passed him the phone. Lucas' hands trembled a bit and took a deep breath.

"Hi?" Lucas greeted, his voice shaky. It was a miracle his whole body wasn't shaking.

Someone took a sharp inhale and the phone was dead silent for seconds.

_ What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if I'm not worthy? _

_ "Hello, Lucas. It's wonderful to hear you." _Eliott finally said.

_ "Oh my God. You're a sappy little shit." _That was Mika.

"I, uh, I'm happy to… hear you too." Lucas told him, refusing to meet the eyes of Sofiane and Idriss.

_ "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you," _ Eliott let out a low laugh. _ "Can we meet in person, please? So we can talk and know each other better." _

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

_ "But first, are you comfortable with me being your soulmate?" _

Lucas stilled. His grip on the phone tighten and sighed. He was delighted with who his soulmate was, words could not even describe his own hurricane of feelings. So, Lucas said what his heart was singing.

"You are everything I ever wanted." 

And Eliott's own heart stopped a beat when he heard those words.

_ "Oh…" _ Eliott was speechless. _ "Now I seriously want to see your face." _

"Well, in fact, you are wearing my face…"

_ "Shut up, you know what I mean." _He laughed and Lucas thought his laugh could brighten the darkest place.

"Let's meet, then."

After some minutes talking, they agreed to meet at the coffee shop Eliott worked at. The two boys offered him to accompany him, however Lucas declined with the excuse that he needed to be alone with Eliott.

It was half truth.

For the other half, he didn't want them to see him panic over his soulmate.

Lucas managed to arrive at the café with ten minutes of delay. He ran through the mass of people, not even caring if he elbowed a guy on his way. 

First meeting and he was really making a _ good _impression.

He exhaled when he came in to the shop, looking around to see his own body. It was going to be weird. To see himself in the eyes of someone else. Lucas ignored the stares he gained, mostly from a small group of girls which were sitting in a corner far from the others. They were staring at _ Eliott _ , not at _ Lucas _. The place wasn't huge, but it was the perfect size and it was cozy enough. There were two boys working at the front table and not many people had come. While looking around, he nearly missed a pair of blue eyes.

Eliott was already gazing at him when he met his eyes.

Lucas felt the air leaving him. This was really happening. He was truly reuniting with his soulmate.

He walked the short space that was separating them and gave him a shy smile. Eliott just observed him, a soft, small smile on his lips.

"Feels weird to see myself," Eliott began. "And to be smaller."

Lucas chuckled, "It feels good to be taller for once."

"I bet you're enjoying this."

"But not more than you." Lucas admitted and cleared his throat. "I saw the painting."

Eliott's expression didn't falter. It just became softer.

"Did you like it?" He questioned in a low voice.

"Yes," the boy replied in a heartbeat. "I don't know how to express it, but it made me feel things."

"Then I did a good job."

There was silence. It wasn't uncomfortable nor tense. They were gazing at each other, a little odd since they still were in the other's body.

"Can I kiss you?" Lucas blurted out.

_ Shit. Kill me now. _

Eliott widened his eyes, mouth hanging open by his boldness.

"Fuck, forget that. I shouldn't have—"

"Lucas, of course you can. We're soulmates." The other one retorted.

"Soulmates can be platonic or romantic."

"I want to be your romantic soulmate, then."

Now Lucas was the one who was left with a mouth hanging. Eliott just smirked at him, pleased with the reaction.

"I don't kiss in the first date." Lucas teased and tried to get his shit together.

"So this is a date?" Eliott teased back, his smirk only getting bigger. "Funny. You were the one who asked if you could kiss me."

Lucas' cheeks reddened and laughed it off.

"It can be the first of many, if you want to." Lucas said, not meeting his gaze.

Eliott closed their distance and despite the clear height difference, he forced him to look at him.

"I want to, Lucas. I want all those experiences with you."

"You talk about it very fondly but you barely know me, Eliott."

"I know three things. First, you're my soulmate," he numbered with his fingers. "Second, you're fucking hot, Lucas. And third, you're the only thing that matters to me."

Lucas looked at him, really looked at him, and he found himself without words -again- because the look on Eliott was raw honesty. He truly meant everything he said.

"So, can we kiss and switch bodies and have a properly first date?" Eliott proposed.

He only nodded, maybe more enthusiastically than needed, but he did anyways. 

One second they were staring at each other with that look Lucas hoped to see in Eliott with his own body.

And the next one, their lips collided.

He didn't know who made the first move, as cliche as it sounded, but he only knew that it felt so right he didn't want this feeling to wash away. Lucas sensed he returned to his body when he felt his height shift and because he was gripping Eliott's broad shoulders.

They separated, much to their dismay, and ignored the look a couple was sending their way. 

Lucas saw Eliott in all his glory and now, now he could admire him without feeling weird. He even looked better now that he was staring him with his own eyes.

"You look more beautiful this way." Eliott voiced his thoughts. "I really love your eyes."

"I love your smile."

Eliott gave him a big grin, his eyes turning into two crescent moons. And Lucas smiled back.

"I guess we already love little things about each other," Eliott shrugged and sat in a excluded table. "Let's start our date, shall we?" He motioned to the other seat.

Lucas took a seat, his smile never going away.

"I'm Eliott Demaury and I'm your soulmate. What's your name?"

"Lucas Lallemant. A pleasure to meet you, _ soulmate. _"

"I hope it's not too forward, Lucas, but can I tell you something?"

He nodded.

"You are everything I ever wanted."

After that first date, a second came and a third and a fourth and so on. They met each other's friends and family. They met their guilty pleasures and their discomforts.They met their own fears. But even when the darkness came, the light was already waiting for them at the end. 

And without knowing, with a couple of years ahead, both of them were on their knees, proposing to the other.

They already had their answer.

Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to my tumblr phxlip-shea or my twitter ohmydemaury ♡


End file.
